Purfect Love
by Kyoto141092
Summary: Naruto is a powerful ninja with powerful friends, so when he wakes up wounded with no friends in sight it's a big surprise. But that isn't even interesting. Nope not to him. Cause he has some company. Attractive, cute, naked company. But what is he going to do about his new "friend" when he finds out what she is... / Warning. Rated M for lemons :) Naru x Hinata
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. Now I know I'll probably get some boos from some of my readers but I've been planning an overhaul of this story for a while now. I think that the lemony bits were great as well as the drama attached to them, but the rest of the story was going nowhere fast. The last bit with Fuu was kinda lame and spur of the moment because writers block was kicking my rear. (actually the plot its self was incredibly flimsy and I effectively wrote myself into a corner)**

 **So I did a full redo, which is by no means complete, however you will notice a few things right off the bat.**

 **Hinata is not a semi OC in the redo. She is actually Hinata and her status as a cat girl is worked into the story**

 **The story is going to be slightly darker along with a temperamental Naruto at some points.**

 **Chapters will be extended to an average of 5500 words from here on out. Hope you like that part.**

 **Kurama isn't going to be quite so nice right out the gate.**

 **So now let's get this story moving.**

 ** _Prologue_**

Hanabi Hyuuga woke with a mighty yawn, her arms stretching out above her head as her body extended. Several satisfying pops echoed in her ears causing her to smile. The moment she was done she slid out of bed and made her way to her dresser, removing her night robe as she did so.

Hanabi Hyuuga was thirteen… almost fourteen. Her birthday would be in only three weeks. But for now she was still only thirteen. She would have to wait for her new training to begin. Another small yawn escaped her as she checked herself in the mirror. It was a daily routine that her father insisted on.

 _"_ _Head, good. Arms, sore from practice yesterday but perfectly fine. Torso excellent…. Cup size is still low B…. Legs fine… Seems like everything is in good order."_ Hanabi sighed and began to pull out clothes for the day. Over her head went a fishnet shirt, designed to stop low velocity projectiles and unenhanced blades. After that she pulled on her ninja pants, dark blue to match her favorite color. She sighed as she sorted through her shirts. For a while she'd been very partial to a good sweater or jacket like her sister, but these days she found such clothing too hot for Konoha's summers.

She found one in light blue/grey and slipped it over her head, pulling it down. Hanabi was about to grab her headband from the top of her desk when she heard a door slam closed down the hall from her room. Raising her eyebrows she activated her Byakugan to see who it was.

A rare sight greeted her.

Hinata was outside, storming down the hall past her room, with a look that could have evaporated Taki's great waterfall in seconds. Hanabi rarely saw her sister when she was furious… It was slightly terrifying to say the least. Especially now that she was sixteen. Hanabi didn't know the exact details but she knew the root cause. Hinata was going through puberty. Her father said that it would be clear to her what was happening to her sister on her fourteenth birthday. Needless to say, it made her look forward to it even more.

It had been eating at her for the past couple months or so, especially since Naruto came back from his training trip. Why was her big sister changing so much? Why the sudden violent streak? And more importantly, why was she disallowed from leaving the compound until further notice?

She didn't understand why Hinata was being punished. For what? _"_ _Doesn't make any sense to me, but if father is telling the truth then I'll find out in a few weeks. I just hope sis starts acting more like normal. It's scary when she's pissed off all the time."_

Hanabi deactivated her Byakugan and walked out of her room, tying her headband on. A second later a blur went past her. She grimaced. The blur's name was Hinari. She was perhaps the most… _"_ _Dare I say it?"_ troublesome person she'd ever met… besides Konohamaru. He would always hold the top spot for most annoying/cool person she knew.

Hinari was a Hyuuga from Hinata's mother's side. She wore her dark blue hair short with two long bangs in the front that almost covered her eyes. She was tall like her sister, but at seventeen she ought to be. In addition to looking a lot like Hinata she had the same lavender eyes as opposed to light grey or white. But that was where the similarities ended. Hinari was loud and obnoxious, having a tendency to tease everyone, even the adults on occasion. In addition to the way she acted she dressed very different from most Hyuuga. She wore a white tanktop with a Chunin vest over that. The short tanktop left her belly bare, showing off a wealth of pure white skin below which she generally wore a white "battle" skirt. Hanabi considered it to be a battle skirt only because it was too short to interfere in any fighting she did. And she honestly didn't understand Hinari's obsession over white clothes. The only other color she claimed to like… was orange.

Hanabi prayed to all that was holy, for her and Naruto to never meet. Now there was a match made in hell. Nothing would be safe…anywhere. For the sake of the village Hanabi hoped that Hinata bagged her crush before Hinari encountered the Prankster King of Konoha.

She grumbled to herself and turned left after her sister and wayward cousin.

A minute later she found them and had the good sense to stay back around a bend in the hall way. Sometimes the two girls really got into it and with Hinata's recent issues they could come to blows. Hanabi could personally attest to the fact that her older sister could deal some damage when the mood took her.

"So…cousin. I heard to ruined another bed sheet. Hm…? I bet you can't wait to get out huh."

Hanabi blinked. She did not just hear what she thought she just heard.

While Hyuuga were well known for their prim and proper behavior. And their icy attitude towards anyone not from the clan, they were generally much easier going in private. Even Neji and Hiashi, widely thought of as the strictest Hyuuga in generations, were quite a bit more friendly when not out in the open. And thus there were many things that outsiders would never even dream of hearing in a Hyuuga home.

Ruining the bed sheets was one of them. Hanabi didn't think she had a dirty mind, but that sounded awfully suggestive to her. And knowing that her sister was maturing now… only further strengthened that assessment. Also… Hinari was a rather lewd girl to begin with.

Hinata growled… actually growled at her, "Shut your mouth before I do it for you! It's not my fault!"

A playful giggle came from Hinari. "Did I strike a nerve? Oh, what a dirty girl you are Hinata! Who are you dreaming about?! Come on you can tell me…"

Hanabi could almost hear Hinata's blush as it preceded a half shouted half stuttered reply that only served to amuse her cousin.

"You can admit it you know. I went through the same thing last year, but I didn't find anyone. I'm just a little jealous that you have someone in mind already."

"I…it's none of your business!" Hinata shouted.

"Oh...?Don't you mean 'who' as opposed to 'it'? I wonder if I should go chat with the Uzumaki guy that your teammate Kiba was talking about."

"Don't you dare do anything to Naruto-kun! I'll… he's…DON'T GO NEAR MY NARUTO!"

Hanabi winced at the volume. If her cousin wasn't careful Hinata would put her head through a wall… again. The normally kind Hyuuga was prone to blow up with little or no provocation when it came to a certain blond. Hanabi never really understood why she was so infatuated with the guy. Sure he was fun and he had that irrepressible personality like Konohamaru, but he was still a clanless weirdo.

At least Konohamaru was from an important family. Then again if she remembered right her father told her that there was more to him than met the eye. So… maybe if her father could see it then Naruto was more special then she thought.

Her mind conjured up a mental image of him. A sort of before and after shot. Before he'd left to go on his training trip he'd been brash and unpredictable and weird, and at the same time… nice and pretty strong. Now he was less brash, more unpredictable, just as weird and…. Kami, he got better looking that was for sure. Eyes the kind of blue that reminded her of the mission she'd taken to the coast a month or so back. Golden hair that he'd let grow out a little bit and framed his face slightly. His skin was a deeper sunkissed tan and his body…. Well, despite his obsession with orange, he had more muscle than Neji… or any of the rookies besides maybe… Kiba.

 _"_ _I guess with his personality and god looks there is something to like about him, but why did sis like him before the training trip?"_

Hanabi didn't receive an answer in the form of words… or even an answer to her question per say. What she did receive was a blow to the side of the head as Hinari was thrown through the wall.

Both Hyuuga tumbled to the floor as Hinata shouted obscenities at Hinari. The elder Hyuuga looked down at Hanabi rubbing the side of her own head with a sheepish expression. "I guess I pushed a bit too hard this time. But I always wondered what she'd do if I suggested that I was reacting to her crush. Found out didn't I?"

Hanabi roughly pushed her cousin off her snapping, "Go get your head shoved through another wall or something… and stop being mean to my sister."

"Oh? I suppose I can stop. My head does hurt a bit now. By the way did your cup size increase? It feels like you're a bit bigger now."

Hanabi lashed out with one hand and missed Hinari's head by inches, while she covered her chest with the other. She didn't like to admit it, but she was insecure about her breast size. Her mother had been a D-cup. Hinata was almost a double D-cup and her cousin was too! It wasn't fair. Why did she have to be the one stuck as a mildly bumpy board.

She growled, hating the fact that her cousin could get to her like this. She damn well knew that she hadn't gotten any bigger. If she had she would have noticed in the mirror and she would be excited instead of annoyed!

"Go bother someone else!"

"Ok if you say so…." She smirked and looked to where Hinata had disappeared to.

Hanabi growled, "And not my big sis. Actually go bother someone who isn't a Hyuuga at all."

Hinari shrugged and stood up, patting herself down. Hanabi's eyes were drawn to her bust as her cousin turned and… skipped down the hall past her. _"_ _I swear, if she wasn't four years older than me I would so kick her butt in our spars. But right now I can barely keep up with sis. She's been tearing me apart lately. Even Neji is freaked out by it. And he never gets freaked out unless Naruto or his own team is involved."_

Hanabi shivered and stood, heading down the hall after her cousin. She didn't want to think about Neji's team… They were just too weird… Way too weird. As in completely outclassing Naruto on the weirdness scale. It really was freaky. Or in Guy and Lee's case… freakish.

Another shiver crawled up her spine thinking about "flames" and "youth". _"_ _Got to get that out of my head. Oh god, Need a mental reboot right now…"_

Anyone watching Hanabi would have easily noted the disturbed look on her face as she frantically tried to delete all memories that involved green spandex… hoping to there by eliminate all traces of a certain pair of Shinobi which she did **not** want stuck in her head all day.

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Naruto Uzumaki yawned and rolled over. Then his alarm clock rang. Fast as a snake, his hand slammed down on it, cutting it off before the second series of noises could escape the device. Or pulverized device as it was now.

He groaned and opened his eyes, looking up at his ceiling. He really just wanted to go back to sleep, but that wasn't an option. Nope…not at all. He needed to get back to training. Or more specifically, he needed to find that lazy ass sensei of his and convince him to train him for his elemental release. The thought of goading Kakashi into completing such a task was bothersome and…in a fit of anger… he banished it.

Naruto closed his eyes, determined to go back to sleep.

A short moment later he heard a knock at the door. It was…judging by the pounding and the space between… ah, yes. That would be Sakura. He _really_ didn't want to talk to her at the moment. Her foul temper had improved a grand total of 0.02% since they failed to beat Orochimaru and Sasuke. And with _that_ memory circulating in his head he couldn't help but get angry. Sasuke… Sasuke… that prick. He thought he could just go running off to play student to that snake bastard and get revenge on his brother… leaving him and everyone else behind.

It was bad enough leaving Sakura who loved him, but to refuse to return even after someone like him, who was a brother in all but blood, came to get him? That was an insult. Naruto twitched and sat up, suppressing the red chakra that threatened to bubble from his skin and burn his blankets. _"_ _I've got to get this under control before I hurt someone again. I just wish Pervy Sage was here to tighten up this seal again. Captain Yamato can't do that. He can only force Kyuubi's chakra back inside. And he isn't always there."_

The banging at his door continued as he levered himself out of bed. _"_ _Damn it Sakura. The door is unlocked. Just open it already…"_ He grumbled as he stumbled across his tiny apartment and to the door.

He'd purchased another place on the other side of town, close to the Inuzuka compound. It was a large single story place where he would have control. No more rent or his stupid landlord trying to fuck with him. Just his house and his things. And he wouldn't have to constantly worry about the villagers doing graffiti all over his walls. He could ask Kiba to make it known he was friends with the Inuzuka. After all they practically owned that part of town.

That way he might…. Just might get some peace. And on the plus side he could forget to tell Sakura about the move and get a few hours of quiet before she tracked him down again.

Naruto yawned a second time as his hand fell on the door handle. He flinched as it rocked under his grip. Then he opened it just in time to intercept her fist with his other hand. It hit with a loud smack, sending shivers of pain down his arm.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, but could you leave my door alone? It's brand new ya know." His voice lacked its usual cheer and volume, partly because of the recent failed mission, but mostly because he woke up in a bad mood. _"_ _Kyuubi's influencing my drams again damn it."_

Sakura blinked and then smiled, "Naruto! Finally! I was about to break your door down. Why didn't you just answer? We have a mission to get to so jump to it!"

He sighed deeply and closed the door, turning back in to get dressed. A mission…. Just great. That's all he wanted at the moment. And it was probably just some measly C-rank. _"_ _What is it with me and missions? It's like half of them are C-rank and the rest are A or S-rank. Gonna get myself into something I can't fight out of pretty soon. Yamato said well enough."_ He grumbled mentally to himself as he pulled on a mesh shirt. _"_ _If I ever have to fight the real Itachi… or that Kisame guy, I'll be dead meat. Neji said that Kisame could drain chakra just by being near him. Supposedly he drained Bushyer-brows sensei in a single strike before he opened his celestial gates…."_

Naruto heard a bang from the door as Sakura hit it again. "COME ON NARUTO!"

 _"_ _Just wait a sec alright…"_

He was dressed a second later. Naruto left his apartment following Sakura. She explained the mission to him as they roof jumped to the west gate out of the village. Apparently there was a new group of rogue ninja who all defected from Kuso. And they were all in a camp just north of the village. They were being sent out to deal with them in proper fashion. In a nutshell, kill or capture all the scumbags.

Naruto managed to cheer himself up with the prospect of venting some anger. Maybe a B-rank could get him out of his funk?

A few minutes later they dropped down at the main gate. Kakashi was back with the group, but Yamato had been made a permanent addition. Sai was also there waiting patiently… as he waited for everything. Naruto wondered for the thousandth time if Sai's face was covered in a coating of wax or something to prevent him from making expressions. The pale kid was like a damned manikin sometimes.

Sakura greeted the rest of the team, leaving him to the side, staring at Kakashi. _"_ _I must still be asleep… Is sensei actually on time? What the hell? He's late for S-rank missions, but he shows up for a B-rank?"_ Naruto rubbed at his eyes as if trying to dispel an illusion. Then he flared his chakra for a brief second.

 _That_ earned him suspicious looks from the rest of his team.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Yamato was giving him a raised eyebrow as if it wasn't bizarre for Kakashi to be there at the moment. Naruto realized that none of the others were looking at the skinny masked elephant in the gateway.

He pointed at Kakashi. "Sensei is on time. Either he's a Genjutsu or something bad is going to happen. Trust me, when sensei shows up early you minds as well add two ranks to the mission parameters. Last time he showed up on time for something a C-rank turned into a low A-rank."

Yamato shrugged, "I'm aware of Kakashi's…. eh…. eccentricities. Don't worry about it. We have two Jonin, two Chunin, and you on one team. We won't have any problems."

Naruto eyed Kakashi, thinking, _"_ _When whatever bad thing that's going to happen…happens, I am telling him I told you so. Then maybe they'll take my advice next time."_ He glanced at Sakura wondering why she wasn't agreeing with him. She knew the significance of a timely copy ninja as well as he did.

She didn't pick up on his mental question so he just shook his head. "Never mind. Can we get going on this mission already? I have actual training to do. His eyes flicked to Kakashi. "Training that actually will help me this time around…."

Sai nodded, "I agree. We should proceed with the mission captain…"

"Very well," Kakashi said, speaking for the first time. "Let's get this train wreck moving."

Sakura asked curious, "What's a train?"

He paused. "Um….nothing. Nothing at all. Don't worry about it Sakura."

-sigh- "Ok sensei."

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, then realized who was known for the gesture and stopped. It was time for the mission after all. _"_ _Maybe I can get my mind off Sasuke for a while…"_

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Striding down the halls of the Hyuuga compound, Hiashi Hyuuga looked for his eldest daughter. He was finding the task to be rather more tedious than usual.

Since he'd forbidden her from leaving the Hyuuga's village property, she'd generally confined herself to her room or the training area. But today she was in neither. He sighed to himself as he walked, wondering if he would be able to handle Hanabi when she, in turn, went through her first cycle.

It was something that all Hyuuga went through at some time or another. Kami knew he'd had a hard time of it, especially considering his cycle had come two years later than normal. He prayed that Neji wouldn't suffer the same fate. It was so… hard keeping up the usual Hyuuga composure when your emotions were flying off the handle every few seconds. And that was just how it was for Hinata at the moment.

It had started less than a month ago. She'd become noticeably more jumpy and reluctant to enter conversations. After that she'd simply started to disappear for hours at a time, completely skipping meals or training. That was bad enough, but he'd found out from Hanabi that Hinata had returned to her old habit…. Naru-watching. That was what Hanabi had dubbed it and it stuck. Hiashi wasn't particularly opposed to the boy. In fact he was grateful to Naruto for acting as the bridge between him and Neji. It was just that he didn't approve of him with Hinata. That was it.

A few days later her personality went through a shift, heralded by the arrival of her cousin from out of the village. Recognizing the shift for what it was and not wanting any complications he forbade her from leaving the compound. That in turn caused her personality to shift again, except this time around he barely recognized his own daughter.

The first time he heard her cussing her attendant out for accidentally putting salt into her tea instead of sugar was still vivid in his memory. He wasn't sure how much longer he could handle this "new" Hinata. She was short tempered, explosive when angered, and _extremely_ possessive. He didn't know where that had come from. It had just popped up out of nowhere.

 _"_ _Maybe I should have listened to her mother's explanations of her own cycles better. Maybe then I would have a better understanding of what is happening."_ An unpleasant thought entered his head. _"_ _If my shy submissive daughter is like this… how will my stubborn, strong willed one act?"_

The normally stoic Hyuuga shivered.

 **Ooo**

Thirty minutes later a vexed Hiashi was walking…or jogging, through the Hyuuga compound. He'd told Hanabi and Neji to search for her too. But even so he was starting to get worried. Where was she? There wasn't exactly a ton of places you could hide in a Hyuuga's home. It was pointless… or so he's thought an hour ago.

He rounded a corner and bumped into his second daughter. Hanabi looked agitated too. "Father, I can't find or see sis anywhere. It's like she's left the compound."

"She's right. I can't find any trace of Hinata-sama"

Hiashi turned around to see Neji walking down the hall on his other side. Hanabi asked, "You don't think that she could have left do you?"

"No…. but she isn't here so that is the only logical answer…."

Hiashi looked between them frantically, his worry turning rapidly to panic. "Neji, Hanabi, get your cousin and find Hinata. Tell no one of your purpose. Do you understand?"

"Yes," they both answered…. Even though neither of them really understood the reason for the search. Only Hinari had any idea what was really going on with Hinata, and she was the last person he would ask for advice.

 **Ooo**

 **Oooooo**

 **Ooo**

Naruto coughed, slowly returning to consciousness. Agony. That was the sensation that he woke to. Like a burning hole in his gut. But it felt much deeper than that...If it were possible. Dirt and gathered leaves fell off Naruto as he sat up. His eyes slowly became used to the glaring sunlight. He was in a clearing, amid dense trees. He couldn't quite remember how he had gotten here...The sun beat down hard, unexpectedly harsh for the forest setting.

Naruto tried to sit up. A howl escaped his lips at the wrenching pain in his torso. He looked down. There were three handles sticking out of him. His vision swam turning three into six. When he took hold of one of them his head was still too fuzzy. It was a really bad idea to pull them out at the moment. He didn't have any bandages...and his clothes were shredded as if by an explosion.

The first kunai came out with a slick sound. There was the horrible feeling of metal scraping on living bone. The other two came out easier, but blood loss was causing the wound to go numb. Naruto staggered to his feet trying to clear his head. There were several bodies lying around the clearing. Though they were blasted and torn, they had yet to develop that disgusting smell of rot.

He held his hand to his wound. _"_ _First things first."_ Naruto thought, _"Kyuubi can't heal me until I get this bleeding under control_." The clothing from the corpses littering the field provided dressing for the injury. Despite the lost blood, his mind was at last starting to clear. _"Where am I? And why can't I remember how I got here in the first place._ "

There was a thud to his left and he whipped his head around. A body, missing its head, flopped out of a nook in a nearby tree. Naruto inwardly winced. He didn't often find himself in such grim situations, but when he did he usually had friends to back him up. "Not this time…" Naruto mused to himself as he felt his demonic chakra slowly repairing his tissue.

Healing from a large wound was not the most pleasant experience. It felt like the worst case of pins and needles in the world and the new skin was hyper sensitive for days afterwards. His head fell back against the tree he had leaned against. A few memories from the past few days flittered through his mind.

Him listening to Sakura describe a mission, Kakashi showing up on time… _"_ _That can't be right… right?"_ They seemed too fragmented. As if he was missing something important. So he waited...for his wound to heal and for more memories to come back to him. Slowly, the past day resolved in his head, piece by piece.

Team 7 had been given a simple extermination mission. It was sudden resulting from some incident in Kuso and probably wouldn't have been given to them if it wasn't for the fact that squad 8 was out of commission for some reason. Tsunade had supposedly give the mission to keep them (Naruto) out of trouble. Then, just as they'd been a good distance out from the village they saw something. He couldn't remember what they had seen, but they had raced off to investigate. Then…a ways from the village when they were attacked... Naruto probed his mind for further info.

"Damn!" He cursed at his thick train of thought and opened his eyes again.

He blinked. Then he blinked again. The sight in front of him...not...quite...registering.

There was a girl in front of him, crouching. She was stunningly beautiful. Naruto thought he was having a daydream or a hallucination. Albeit, the best one he'd ever had.

She couldn't have been a year different from him. Pale skin, long black hair with a blue tint. Eyes that compliment her hair, a pale lavender. Naruto couldn't help but notice the rest of her body. He couldn't tell while she was crouching, but she looked very fit, even compared to the Kunoichi of the Leaf village.

That was when he realized that she _was_ a Kunoichi of the leaf village. He was staring… ogling…. none other than one gorgeous and beautifully nude Hinata Hyuuga. His heart fluttered, unable to choose between stopping dead and cranking up to a rapid beat. Naruto blushed red as his eyes were drawn back down her perfect form. He gulped out, "H…Hinata…?"

Her eyes blinked and her own cheeks flushed red, matching his in an instant. "N…Naru-kun…." Her voice was…different. It was ever so slightly deeper and less breathy. Naruto registered the idea that Hinata Hyuuga was crouching naked in front of him a second later. The thought made its way to the deepest recesses of his mind where it proceeded to set up shop.

Looking back into her lavender eyes he could feel a heat rising in his chest. This was followed by a hastily sucked in breath as he realized he was becoming excited just by looking at her. It wasn't hard….or well, it was actually.

Hinata moved, drawing his eyes back down to where her breasts swayed hypnotically. Then her hands were on either side of his legs as she leaned in close to him. Naruto gazed into her eyes, unable to speak or move… or even breathe. She was so…close and… he could smell her. The strong scent of lavender mixed with some musky smell overpowered his senses, making his vision double for a moment.

She was even closer, her pink lips parted slightly. Naruto could hear his own heartbeat. He could see her own chest rising and falling quickly as her own rapid breathing accelerated. "Naruto-kun… I…I….wa…" Words seemed to fail her for several seconds as her lavender eyes roamed over his features restlessly.

As she squirmed he managed to work up the courage to ask, "H..Hinata-chan? What are yo….!"

Hinata interrupted him, "I… w..ant you …Naru..to…."

He opened his mouth to reply, but found himself kissing her instead as her lips crashed against his. His eyes popped open wide as she kissed him… hard. Hinata was in his lap in a flash, straddling him. Naruto groaned into her open mouth as her small hands ran up under his jacket. At the same time she was grinding her… _"_ _Oh god…"_ her secret place into him. And her breasts were pressed into his chest, her hard nipples noticeable even though the thick jacket.

Half of him was shocked at the shy Hyuuga heiress erotic actions, while his other half decided to take control of his body. Naruto gasped as Hinata broke the first real kiss either of them had ever had. Naruto caught his breath, wanting more. That kiss had been filled with so much emotion, lust and hunger, raw and uncontained. Hinata pushed forward again, initiating another passionate kiss. Naruto returned it, not caring about circumstances or consequences. He indulged himself in her letting his hands wander. They slipped around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

She scratched her nails down his sides as she closed her eyes. Naruto felt her tongue slip into his mouth as his eyes drifted shut as well. A second later he experienced a twinge pleasure. Hinata's amateur movements had succeeded in causing a painful erection. He shifted, setting of a moan from Hinata. It was so arousing to hear that his manhood gave hard throb under her. She responded by grinding down directly on him.

They parted again, a strand of saliva still connected their lips. Hinata panted loudly, her breath coming in raged gasps. He wasn't much better.

After a few moments he managed to catch his breath and form words. But he was caught off guard as his eyes caught something on top of her head. He reached out for it, suddenly curious. When his finger tips came in contact with the strange protrusion Hinata purred and pushed her head into his palm like a cat seeking attention.

Even as he realized this he stilled. "Hinata… wh..why do you have.. c..cat ears?"

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

 **Yes that is the million yen question. Why cat ears? In my original story she was a half human half demon girl who wasn't even related to the Hyuuga clan save for "somehow" possessing the Byakugan. This time I'm giving her a real history and a good tie in to the story.**

 **In addition you have probably already realized that I kept her rapid personality changes. So until her "cycle" is over, expect her to be a bit different from the girl we know and love… hehe….**

 **I hope everyone enjoys the rewrite of Purfect love and reviews! I must have knowledge on how this is received! So people… don't be stingy, or I'll get Orochimaru to perform a little feline dissection some time down the road.**

 **(Purfectly serious ya know)**


	2. Chapter 1

**And the next chapter of Purfect Love is here! I agonized over just how I wanted this chapter to go and whether or not to drag things out, but I figured with Naruto's lonely perspective and Hinata's 'new' personality it would be best to just get on with it!**

 **Now… a reader response.**

 **Insanemaelstrom** **: no sexy time with Naruto for Hanabi! This is a straight Naru/Hina story period! Although I am working on a sisters story… hehe…**

 **Many different reviewers : Yes there will be cat puns… but later once I get through this primary stuff.**

 **(I don't own any part of Naruto)** ** _wish I did_**

 **Ooo**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ooo**

Naruto watched as Hinata's demeanor changed instantly, revering back to the shy girl he remembered. He examined her beautiful face as her expression changed from pleasure to surprise to fear all in an instant. It settled somewhere between expectation and sorrow.

"I…I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I didn't mean to do that. It just happened…" He imagined that she didn't sound very sorry for jumping him, but there was remorse for something in her words.

It bothered him, but she hadn't answered his question so he asked again. "Hinata… why do you have ears like a cat..?" His eyes caught a gentle swaying behind her and he leaned forward. Hinata was still in his lap so he was able to look down her back. Her pale skin was covered in her thick blue/black hair which reached almost to her rear. Naruto saw that there was a thin strip of darkest blue fur which started five or so inches above her butt cheeks. This strip led to a long tail, about an inch and half in diameter, although it looked thicker because of the fur. Hinata's tail twisted behind her, seeming a reflection of her thoughts… her trepidation.

When he leaned back at last he asked, "And… a tail… Why do you have a tail?

He knew he sounded calm and he _was_ clam. But depending on her answer he might _not_ be calm for very much longer.

Hinata looked into his blue eyes, not knowing what to say. Could she actually tell him the truth? Her clan would be furious with her if they found out… And she'd already left against her father's wishes. There would be consequences. _"_ _But I have to tell him… He's my.. my mate. The one I want…"_ Hinata couldn't match his eyes as she spoke.

"I'm…not..completely human Naruto-kun… I'm….."

His eyes narrowed. "So why?"

She looked back up at him, heat spreading in her chest again. Her hands pushed up to touch his face. Naruto let her but continued to stare intently into her as if searching for the lie in her words. "Why did you do….this?" His voice came out a bit strained. It caused the ache in her chest to double and then triple. She moved to kiss him again, needing to feel his lips on hers. He didn't resist, but neither did he wholly accept the contact as she pulled away only a moment later.

She looked down, "I've always wanted you… I wanted you to see me but you never did." Their eyes met again. "A few weeks ago when I started to feel different… I started fol..following you… again. Father found out and had me… confined to the compound until I went back to normal…." Hinata took a calming breath and continued, "I.. I ran away when I couldn't stand not being able to see you. But you weren't in the village. I chased you outside the village when I heard you were on a mission… I found you here… I couldn't ..not do it." She shifted and her ears dropped, "I always… l..loved you Naruto, but lately I couldn't stop thinking about…"

Her blush deepened again. "This…." Her hand trailed down his jaw and under the slope of his chin.

Naruto asked, "If… if you're part demon… is that why you're father didn't approve of you?" There was a bitter undertone to his question that Hinata picked up on immediately.

"No it isn't that… father woul…."

"NARUTO!?"

They both froze as a loud shout echoed through the forest. A second later they heard it again, but it was louder, getting closer. " **NARUTO!?** "

Naruto felt Hinata pull herself off him and sit back. He turned to look at her even as a flash of wild purple light enveloped her, filling the clearing with a spectral glow. Naruto heard thud of footsteps on wood as from a couple directions at once as the glow faded leaving Hinata…. transformed. Instead of a naked girl, a large blue/black panther with dark violet eyes crouched there. She looked back at him with what he assumed was a cautious look.

Then Sakura landed in the clearing, her face flushed with exertion and her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. He saw several scratches on her face and arm from where she'd crashed through the trees at a reckless pace. Their eyes met and she gasped, "NARUTO!?" She ran forward, completely ignoring the panther which now sat awkwardly by the side observing them.

"Hey Sakura-chan…"

She frowned dangerously, "Shut up Naruto baka! Do you realize how long we've been searching for you?! Kakashi sensei thought you died! What were you thinking running into the middle of four Jonin like that?!"

He cringed as she examined what had once been three large wounds in his stomach. "Looks like you're healed already. You lucky idiot with that ridiculous healing factor. You need to be more careful. One of these days someone is going to cut your head off and you can't come back from that!"

"I know… but could you maybe not shout, my ears are a bit sensitive."

She grimaced at his complaint and stood, helping him to his feet before looking around the clearing. "Damn Naruto, you really trashed these guys. I mean… usually you go for capture, but I guess you couldn't go easy on actual Jonin."

His face fell, "I didn't mean to. I don't even remember doing it. I just woke up with three kunai in by belly and a bunch of corpses lying around me."

It was Sakura's turn to cringe. One hand strayed to the scar on her arm where he'd unknowingly hit her in his Four-tails form. He noticed the movement and looked away, still ashamed from hurting her. Especially since he assumed that he'd lost control again and killed these rouge ninja with the Kyuubi's power. Naruto was started out of his rapidly plummeting thought pattern by a nudging at his hip. He glanced down. Hinata, still in her panther form, was nuzzling him with the side of her head. Sakura was jarred by the action as well and looked down at the strange animal.

"Uh…Naruto, what is this?"

He paused, wondering what to say. It was obvious that Hinata didn't want to be caught, but was it ok to keep her identity from Sakura or his other teammates? And what would happen when he got back to the village?

It occurred to him that is he told the truth, then there wouldn't be any point to her staying in her panther form. And besides that, Sakura would demand proof of her true identity. And that would undoubtedly leave her completely naked… in the middle of the forest… with Kakashi and there rest of the team inbound. Plus there would be some awkward explanations to get around…

Naruto decided to lie his ass off for the time being… sort of. "I don't know Sakura-chan… She was here when I woke up."

"She? How do you know it's a girl?"

Naruto's blinked and looked away, struggling to hide his blush. "I don't know… it's just a feeling I guess…" Mentally he thought, _"_ _Yeah… just the feeling of a hot girl you've known since academy grinding on top of you while you make out… Damn… Pervy Sage must have turned me into a pervert without me realizing it. I hardly even tried to get her off…."_

Fortunately Sakura seemed to accept that. "Fine. We need to wait for the others to show up so we can head back to the village. Is that fur ball coming with us?"

He glanced at Hinata, her head craned up to look at him. "Um… yeah.. I think so…" Naruto reached down and hesitated… then shrugged and scratched her behind the ears. Hinata let out a low rumbling purr. He couldn't help but smile and rub harder.

Sakura watched this with an amused/confused expression that was rapidly turning to despair. "Naruto… Do you remember what you said about Kakashi showing up on time and the mission going wrong?"

He nodded

"Well if that was a bad omen… what about you getting along with a wild animal…. Especially a feline. I mean, I don't know any animals that you've gotten along with."

Naruto understood what she was getting at. "And you think that this is another sign that this day is going to get even worse?"

She bit her lip nervously. Naruto's prediction of future trouble had been eerily on target. Almost to the point of making her believe in omens. Which was saying something. She normally wasn't superstitious in the least, but something about that big cat put her on edge.

He shook his head. "Nah… I think you're imagining things now. I think my bad luck is pretty much done for the day. Why don't we get back to the village? It looks like you were hurt too. He pointed to her leg where a large bandage was wrapped around her lower thigh.

"Yes. Me and Sai both need to return to the village. He broke his wrist pretty bad and I'm still not good enough to heal the complex nerves and bones." She glanced down at her leg. "And some jackass shoved a katana laced with lightning chakra right through my leg so it won't heal properly. Lady Tsunade has lightning affinity so maybe she can heal it."

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously as Sakura went back to staring at the panther. A second later Kakashi and Sai both arrived, the latter with his arm in a sling. Kakashi, not surprisingly, looked completely fine, save for about an inch missing from the vertical white hair. Naruto supposed he'd ducked to low under a sword cut or something. _"_ _Lazy sensei as always. Sometimes I wonder if he'll take anything seriously. The only time he ever looks like he is happens when he'd about to die."_ Naruto examined the small group again, catching Sai's confused look towards Hinata.

 _"_ _Still. Kakashi's observant if nothing else. And Sai is too when it isn't something social. Sakura's smart too. Jeeze… Why couldn't I have been teamed with Choji, Ino, and Lee? They wouldn't notice anything wrong about Hinata even if she went and talked!"_

"Hey Naruto… Good to see you're still in one piece."

"You too Kakashi-sensei. We going back to the village now?"

"As a matter of fact we are." The copy ninja sighed. "Both Sai and Sakura sustained serious if non life threatening injuries. Even with you and me continuing we can't be sure there aren't more high level Shinobi in the area. We're heading back to the Leaf now…. If you're ready that is." Kakashi glanced at Hinata with one eye. "Who's your friend here? If I recall correctly you and cats go together like giant slug summons and salt lakes."

Sai nodded sagely, "Sensei is correct. You have an unnatural propensity for sustaining unreasonable damage when around animals of all sorts. Our encounter with the S-ranked nuke-cat Tora is a prime example of this ineptitude in dealing with animals."

Naruto deadpanned. "You don't have to use so many big words ya know. "You suck with animals" would have been fine."

"But then I wouldn't have gotten across the point I was trying to make, that you go above and beyond the norm when it comes to disagreeing with mammals in general. Even humans tend to dislike you by instinct until they get to know you better. I myself am a good example of that."

An exasperated sigh escaped Kakashi again, drawing their attention away. "If the big cat is coming, then let's go."

Sakura and Sai nodded before leaping into the trees.

Naruto glanced at Hinata and asked, "You coming?" She didn't answer but stalked quickly into the underbrush in the direction of the village. Naruto chased after her.

Behind them, Kakashi was frowning under his many masks. Something wasn't quite right.

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Naruto grunted and ducked as a thick book flew over head, nailing Sai in the face and sending him back through the office's open door. He stood back up swiftly, turning on his heel and allowing a second even much more weighty volume sail past. This caught Sai on the top of the head as he struggled to sit up.

-CRACK!-

He was out cold before Naruto had come to a stop. He glanced back at the Hokage's who's deadly aim had been the cause of many injuries… and thus was also responsible for all the medical practice Shizune got in between paperwork. As quick as that thought, Tsunade's assistant was past him to revive and head what was most likely a severe concussion.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO! Do you have any idea how worried we all were! When Kakashi sent the message that you jumped head first into a group of rouge Jonin I thought it was a bad joke! I honestly thought you weren't that stupid!"

"Uh… in my defense, I did win."

Tsunade rose out of her chair. "That doesn't mean anything! This is the third mission in a row that you've jeopardized because of your reckless behavior! And do I need to ask how many missions have been on the very verge of failed because of you?!"

"It's not my fault that Kami hates me." Naruto frowned, "My luck in general is horrible on missions. You know that. Besides! I blame Kakashi. He showed up on time. You know what happens when he does that. And if he'd been late like he's _supposed_ to, then we would have completely missed those guys!"

"Hey…!?" Kakashi looked like he'd been slapped. "I don't think I deserve the blame here. I would have been late if Guy hadn't been trying to challenge me to a fight all morning."

Naruto snickered, "Serves you right!"

Sakura nodded sagely. "As ridiculous as it sounds I'm with Naruto on this one. I've seen things go wrong too many times when sensei was on time… It can't be a coincidence every time."

"My cute little students are ganging up on me…."

"I am NOT cute!"

"SILENCE!" Tsunade roared. "One more word out of you without it being an answer to a direct question and I'll have the lot of you working D-ranks for a week!"

All three froze as Tsunade glared at them frostily. "Kakashi… for now on you are forbidden from being on time." Her eyes snapped to Sakura. "You're on hospital duty while your team is out of commission."

"Out of commission Tsuanade-sama?"

She nodded as she dropped back into her chair. "Naruto, you are grounded for two weeks. No missions outside the village and for Kami's sake! NO PRANKS! I want this damnable pile of paperwork to shrink by the end of those two weeks. And the operative word there is _shrink_."

"Come on Granny!"

Naruto dodged another book which whizzed past his head and clocked Sai, who'd been on the verge of regaining his feet with Shizune's help. The distraught young woman looked up. "Lady Hokage! Please refrain from throwing any more books! Sai is already suffering from the last two!"

"It's the brat's fault for dodging me. He's supposed to let me hit him." Tsunade grumbled irritated.

Naruto met Shizune's eyes and said bluntly. "Not gonna happen Shizune-chan." He felt a tickle of apprehension and turned just in time to see the head of his panther companion snatch a rather hefty book on trade policy out of the air, not a foot from his face. He smiled as Hinata dropped back to all fours and spat the book out, turning her head to glare at Tsunade balefully.

The Hokage for her part was sufficiently surprised to drop the next missile she'd reached for. She apparently hadn't noticed Hinata was even there. Tsunade blinked and looked between the big cat which was giving her a slightly murderous glare and Naruto, who looked half embarrassed, half amused.

"Ahem… Naruto care to address the panther in the room?"

Naruto chuckled uneasily. "Well, about that. She was there when I woke up after the fight… She kind of followed us here." He scratched the back of his head grinning lopsidedly. "I was hoping she could stay here…" He absently wondered exactly how this was going to work out. It seemed he was in trouble any way he looked at it.. but… he was mostly a 'better to ask forgiveness that permission' kind of guy. He'd wait until Hinata revealed herself. Speaking of which… he needed to make sure that no one came to visit for a while.

Tsunade frowned and looked closer at Hinata, who had stepped back slight to rest on her haunches by Naruto. Her blue/black fur was slight on end, showing her agitated state. However those purple slitted eyes were focused on her. The Hokage surprisingly couldn't make heads or tails of the big cat.

"Whatever Naruto. I've never seen anything like it before. If I didn't know any better I'd think you found a rogue summoning animal, but it obviously can't talk… Or it would probably be insulting me for throwing that book.." Tsunade relaxed and leaned back in her chair. "It seems friendly enough. I'd guess it's a rangers companion."

"Uh… what's that?"

The older blond furrowed her brow. "Rangers are individuals who take to living in the wilderness. They're loners and prefer the company of intelligent or well trained animals to other people. A weird bunch if you ask me, but they rarely if ever cause problems, or paperwork for that matter. I only mention them because that cat seems fond of you for some odd reason. I seriously doubt its wild seeing how it hasn't attacked anyone here."

Kakashi scratched his cheek absently. "Um… Lady Hokage.. Are you sure that having a large panther following Naruto around all day is the best idea?"

"No.. I don't." Tsunade grumbled. "But the cat likes him, obviously, and it takes another thing off my plate. Taking care of the damn thing might also keep him somewhat distracted while he's on probation from missions."

Naruto frowned at that, but didn't speak out of turn. After all, doing D-rank missions was the last thing he wanted to get stuck doing. And he did want to help Hinata… Well, that particular desire might have more than one cause though. He _still_ couldn't get the image of a naked Hinata out of his head. His cheeks turn pink. _"_ _Why would I want to… A bad as it sounds she's the hottest girl I know… I mean, Sakura's great and all, but when it comes to the physical comparison… she just doesn't stack up… And Hinata said she.. loved me.. Sakura's rarely even acts friendly…"_

He scratched the back of his head. "Uh.. I'm fine with that… She'll keep me out of trouble ya know."

"That's what I was hoping to hear." She turned her gaze to Kakashi. "Any objections Kakashi? Reasonable ones mind you."

"Nope.." He eye-smiled. "None at all actually, but I hope I'm still eh… _allowed_ to train Sakura and Sai here."

"Damn straight. You should jump to it then! Just remember what I said about being on time. I don't need your curse messing with me anymore than Naruto's. Just be glad no one was permanently hurt."

When they were still standing there a moment later she looked up from her paperwork. "WELL?! Don't you know what a dismissal is when you hear it? SCRAM!"

Naruto did a swift about face and vanished out the door, bypassing Sai without giving him a glance. A second later Kakashi was leaving with Sakura in toe. Shizune watched them exit as she healed Sai's unintentional injuries. _"_ _Jeeze… things just get crazier every day around here… What's left? The Inuzuka breeding ninja cats? The Akamichi going on a clan wide diet? The Hyuuga being caught peeping at the hotspring?!"_

A frown crossed her face as a certain memory was dredged up from her subconscious… _"_ _Ok, maybe not those first two anyway…"_

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

The front door to Naruto's apartment clicked closed and he twisted the locks. It wouldn't prevent a Shinobi from entering, but it would deter any normal person. And even most ninja would knock before bursting into someone's house without being invited prior.

Naruto sighed and turned back to enter his apartment…. His _new_ apartment. _"_ _I keep forgetting this isn't my old one when I walk in."_ Calling out to Hinata, he entered the living room, only to for his voice to lodge in his throat.

"Naruto-kun…?"

He blinked and raised his hand to wipe a bit of blood from his nose. "Uh… I hope y..you're comfortable…." Naruto looked at Hinata who was once again human, naked, blushing hugely.

"Um…. Thanks Naruto-kun…" She looked to the side, looking behind him as her tail curled behind her. She smiled hesitantly. "Did you l..lock the door?"

"Yeah…" He gulped. "Why do you ask?...!?"

Hinata pounced, crossing the distance between them in an instant. She collided with him, knocking him back. He threw one arm out behind him to catch himself even as soft satiny lips were pressing to his.

Both of them sprawled to the floor, Hinata on top of him. Naruto groaned into the kiss as she pushed her hands down his pants. "Hi…na..ta…."

She purred, withdrawing only to bite him softly under his chin. "Naru… I want you.. now!" Hinata's hands snaked upward. They quickly unzipped his jacket exposing his bare chest. "Naru…" She purred louder as she shifted her focus to his muscles, nibbling down his chest. "Mate… now…"

He heard the words and couldn't believe he was hearing them. She wanted to MATE?! Naruto tried to hold her off long enough to get some frantic half formed words out… something to clarify the situation. This was going fast.. way too fast. Something was different from the Hinata he knew and it wasn't just her feline features or the purring!

Naruto managed to get a hand between them, but she swiftly inserted her delicate fingers into the crook of his elbow, making the joint go limp in a flash. His arm folded pressing between her breasts as Hinata pushed forward kissing him hard on the lips again, her tongue dancing into his mouth. Her hips her grinding into him again as the kiss dragged on, Naruto was unable to break it without using his other arm. But if he stopped holding himself up, he'd be flat on his back and he knew somehow that she'd take 110% advantage of that.

Hinata's arm naked around his neck, drawing him deeper, harder into the kiss. She was already unbuttoning his pants with the other hand.

Naruto made the only move that could give him a chance of undoing this without hurting her… He kissed back. Instantly Hinata let him take control, her pale skin flushing erotically from the heat he was giving off. He levered her back, disengaging from the kiss to push her down. She purred and reached up to pull him down to her. Naruto looked into her violet eyes as they begged him to do it.. to do _her…_ It nearly broke his concentration, but he forced himself to close his eyes.

At the same time crimson chakra was leaking from his skin, coating his body and increasing the heat he gave of by tenfold. Hinata whimpered at his lack of attention and lean up, trying to take control of the situation again… only to be forced back down.

Naruto's eyes opened, crimson red and pulsing with a light of their own. He gritted his teeth against the strain it was causing. The Ninetails cloak increased his power and abilities buy several times, but it also magnified whatever emotion he was feeling at the time by just as much. And right now he felt… _lust._ His mind was practically taking control of his arms to do it whether he wanted to or not.

Even as he pushed her back down his aggression skyrocketed. He barely noticed that his other arm had recovered and was squeezing her thigh as it ran upwards to her firm rear. He growled, pulling her to him, flush to his body and eliciting as loud moan. Naruto was running on autopilot, while he frantically tried to reestablish some measure of control over himself.. It was sooo hard… He wanted to take Hinata right there and if he went much farther.. he would.

Through an effort of pure will he forced the Kyuubi's chakra to recede, but still leaving him boiling with excess chakra. However it severed its purpose in healing his arm and making him temporarily immune to her bedroom variety of the gentle fist.

Hinata at last managed to push him back again, but found herself restrained by a strong hand holding both her wrists. Her purring stopped as her instincts roared in her mind to finish creating the bond she so much desired.

"Naru-kun! I.. I want! She whimpered trying to lean forward to kiss him, but he avoided her, turning her lunge into an easy pin. He flipped her around to where she lay on her back with him holding her in place. Dimly she recognized that he was using a paralysis jutsu. While ineffective against her in this form it still made her movements sluggish and weak. And he was still resisting her advances!

"Hinata… stop already.. I can't do that." His tone was serious but strained, showing his own desire to give in to her lying just beneath the surface. "I.. need to know what's going on… before you… do this.. okay?"

"But…! You wanted it.. you were doing it Naru-kun! Just want more,… faster.. now!" She struggled, trying to push up. "Mate… I want you!"

He looked momentarily frozen, stuck on her words again. Naruto shook his head dislodging the last buts of fog from his mind. "Hinata. Stop." His blue eyes bored into her and she went still.

"Mate…?"

"Stop calling me that.. I'm not your mate. I'm your friend and until you tell me what is going on… that's all I can be."

She frowned. "You're my mate because you're the one I want!" Both of the felt his minor jutsu shatter as she forced chakra through her body, blasting it out through her skin with enough force to break the paralysis and sting his hands.

"Ouch!" He released her, immediately realizing it was the wrong thing to do. Hinata was on him in a moment, her hands holding his with a grip of iron.

"Naru…" She held him in place and unable to move. Hinata leaned in close her eyes meeting his. "Naruto-kun is my mate…" She rested her forehead on his, their noses just touching. Naruto could feel the slight change in her demeanor from a moment ago. It wasn't hard to notice… She was actually speaking to him without undressing him. A not so small part of him wanted her to go back to what she was doing, but he stamped it down.

"Why am I your mate Hinata…? Why me? Why all of a sudden like this?"

She sighed and her breath was sweet, just like her kisses. "Hinata always loved Naruto-kun… Since she was little…" Hinata shifted on top of him, settling herself on his lap. "Naru-kun just never noticed…"

"You… told me… but how long..?"

Hinata shook her head slowly. "Long time…" Her voice changed slightly, becoming less purring as her rapid breathing slowed to a normal rate. "I on..ly do this because it's what I am.."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly at that. What she was? She already told him she was half demon… or was that something he imagined? "What are you…exactly?"

"I am.. Pasa-Nii, Half demon Naruto-kun…" She dropped her gaze away from his... as her voice became only hers… without any of the purring or the desire and need. "My entire family is the same. I..I'm not supposed to tell anyone… except my mate, but I want you… and father doesn't want you..so I'm trapped."

His jaw dropped. "Wait that doesn't make sense… you're a demon or, I mean half? I thought the only demons were the Bijuu. You can't be one of those!"

She let out a long breath and dropped her head onto his shoulder. "It's a long story Naruto-kun… But.. the short version is this… A long time ago during the Warring Clans period there used to be only the Tailed beasts. Then something happened and thousands of other demons came into the world. They came in every shape and size, at least that's what father tells me. He said that sometime in the past one of the demons mated with an old heir of the Hyuuga clan. At the time the clan had been driven nearly to extinction by the Kaguya clan. So he was the last male descendant. His children with the demon became what the Hyuuga are today."

"Naruto… I.. I'm not really half demon…. I'm actually only a very small part, but for main branch Hyuuga we still go through the same… cycles that the first of the new clan went through. The day we turn fourteen, female Hyuuga gain access to our demon power… In the clan I was trained for the last two years to use my demon abilities so that I would be able to use the second level of the Gentle Fist…"

"And.. now?"

"Well, when I turned sixteen that's when I started to feel the need to find my mate… All Hyuuga regardless of sex feel the same draw once a year. For girls it starts at sixteen. For boys it starts around eighteen." Hinata's hand traced his bicep. "I knew I wanted you the moment father told me about it at fourteen, which wasn't too long after you left on your training trip… Father didn't approve of me being with you since you don't have a clan and you don't have rank yet…"

"It came to a head recently because my instincts as a Pasa-Nii told me to find you and make you my mate… If I'd done it right away this wouldn't have happened, but he found out that I was reacting to you and forbid me from leaving the clan compound. I felt trapped and the longer I couldn't reach you the angrier I became… Yesterday I broke out of the compound in my panther form so I could track you down…" She blinked slowly. "I told you that back in the forst…"

Naruto asked hesitantly. "So… you want to… mate me? What… uh… damn it.. What does that even mean?! I like you Hinata, but this was too quick without me knowing this stuff!"

"I know! I know… That's why I forced myself to calm down so I could tell you… I'm sorry for j..jumping you like this, but it's not something I can control very well. As for mating… What I want is….." She leaned back blushing red again. "I wa..nt… s….s..sex. That's what I meant by… mating." Hinata glanced down. "But when you mate with a Pasa-Nii it forms a bond that can't be broken off like a relationship. It's eternal and affects us for the rest of our lives. So… when the bond is formed it's basically an unofficial marriage. A mated pair _is_ married in the eyes of the main branch clan."

She looked back up, meeting his eyes with her own. "I… I want you Naruto to be with me… "

He closed his eyes and asked. "What is the fine print? What is the bad part that you don't want to tell me about?"

Hinata whimpered slightly. "When a Pasa-Nii finds her ideal mate… it brings out the demon blood in us. We become mostly demon instead of mostly human… and because of that… Our lifespan increases dramatically. I think…. That you're the perfect mate…but if we do bond then, I might outlive you by several hundred years…" The look on Hinata's face was depressed. "I was so happy when they told me that. I could stay with you for longer than the villages have even existed… but then I realized that as special as you were to me… I couldn't make you Pasa-nii. And I couldn't make me 'your' perfect mate."

"You mean it doesn't go both ways?"

"No… it doesn't. My parents were both Pasa-Nii. Father was her perfect mate, but it wasn't the same in reverse… Mother would have lived for generations… but she died of an illness instead. And Father won't live too much longer than a normal human since the bond wasn't complete both ways."

Naruto grimaced. "That doesn't sound pleasant."

"I know… but….."

"But…?"

She smiled. "I still want to be with you Naruto. Okay?"

He looked into pale lavender eyes and let his own forehead fall against hers in surrender. He knew that deep down he was aching for someone like her… It just came in a different form than he thought it would. "Sure Hinata-chan… I'll be yours… as long as I can…." Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've always wanted someone to love, but I guess I never knew where to look." His smile matched hers. "But… let's wait a bit on the mating… I want to get to know the real you first…"

"But my clan…. They don't want you as my mate… They want to wait until they can find another Pasa-Nii among the other clans."

Naruto's smile turned feral. "Then they'll find out how hard it is to tear something precious away from Naruto Uzumaki eh?"

Her cheeks burned crimson as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She moaned into it, the heat in her chest blooming to match.

"Naru…mate….."

He chuckled. "You're going to keep on about that until we do it aren't you?"

"Uh huh…." She mumbled into him as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"You know you're still naked right?"

"Don't care… You like me naked."

He sighed and nodded minutely. "This is going to be harder on me than I thought…."

Hinata's eyes closed as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. "Believe it…."

 _That_ got a grim smile from him. "Okay… I think we need to get dressed before someone else shows up. My luck hasn't been too good on that sort of thing recently…"

She sighed tiredly and froze.

-knock, knock-

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

 **And there it is. Hope you like this chapter! And yes it seems very quick for them to get together but you know what? I myself was slowly tortured by their agonizingly slow relationship in canon. This is a very welcome change to the usual pace in my opinion. And yes there is a very 'unpleasant' person on the other side of the door.**

 **No, the story won't be following the lines of the first… just in case you're thinking its Kiba or Sakura.**

 **Anyway, Remember to review!**


End file.
